For the Better
by TotallyUtterlySherlocked
Summary: Sherlock is having a little trouble coping after the wedding, and almost makes a very bad decision. Spoilers up through TSoT, features drug use kind of? Prompt fill!


**A/N: This was written for the prompt exchange by Unattainable Dreams! My prompt was time, prompted by sofia-sama. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Moffat and Gatiss do, alas.**

**WARNING: Contains spoilers for season three up through _The Sign of Three_. You have been warned!**

* * *

When he left the wedding, Sherlock didn't have a clear idea of where he was going. It took him a few minutes to realize he was headed for one of London's most notorious drug dens.

The thing that should have scared him, and ordinarily it would have, was the fact that he didn't much care. He didn't care how disappointed Lestrade would be. How angry Mycroft would be. And he _definitely_ didn't care if John would be upset. Because why should John care?

John was married now, he wouldn't have time for him or for cases. Even if it weren't for the baby. But with a baby too? For all intents and purposes, Sherlock was once again friendless and alone.

He shook his head and kept going.

* * *

When he arrived, he stepped over a few passed out addicts and sought out the dealer. "Wot ya need?" The man gave a grin that clearly lacked several teeth. "Coke," Sherlock replied brusquely. They negotiated amounts and price until Sherlock was walking down an alleyway with a small vial of liquid bliss in his coat pocket.

He needed to stop at the flat to get a tourniquet and syringe, but then he retreated back into the seedy part of London with his supplies.

Once he'd found a suitably dark alley, he sank down until he was sitting against the wall. He shrugged off the ridiculous suit jacket he was still wearing (why was he wearing it?) and rolled up his sleeve.

Sherlock was about to tie the tourniquet when he heard voices.

"Where _is_ he?" ...John?

"I know I saw him go down here!" And Mary?

He felt too far gone now, even before the drugs, to attempt fleeing. They were coming closer to him.

"Sherlock!" John's voice was right in front of him. Sherlock glanced up at him, face blank. "You idiot, what the hell?" The doctor snatched up the vial and syringe, careful of the needle.

"You don't need me," Sherlock said tonelessly.

Mary, standing behind John, put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "That," she declared. "Is the most ludicrous thing I've heard come out of your mouth, Sherlock Holmes."

John scowled too and if Sherlock were thinking more clearly he'd have said something clever about their expressions.

"You don't, though," the detective insisted. "John, you're married now. You're going to have a baby, we can't do _this_," He gestured between himself and the doctor. "Anymore. Times have changed."

He half-expected John to just walk away. Instead, John just stared at him in disbelief.

"Sherlock, you're my best friend." John emphasized the last two words. "Nothing is ever going to take me away from you, not marriage, not fatherhood, nothing. Times will _never_ change that much." Before Sherlock could protest, John hugged him even tighter than he had at the wedding. And Sherlock was most certainly not crying, no, his eyes were just runny from the cold night air.

John eventually let him go and turned to Mary. "I think we need to postpone the honeymoon just a bit," He held up the vial and syringe grimly.

She just smiled. "Of course. We can all go back to Baker Street for tonight."

* * *

So Sherlock found himself staring as John poured the liquid coke into a plastic baggie and threw it into the trash.

"There now," the doctor said, straightening up and moving to wash his hands.

"John," Sherlock breathed, barely audible.

"Yeah?" John turned his head to look at the detective from his spot at the sink.

"Thank you."

Shutting off the water, John squeezed his friend's shoulder lightly. "I'm not leaving Sherlock, I promise."

"And I wouldn't let him if he tried," Mary said brightly, sitting on the sofa and watching the two of them with a fond smile.

"Times are changing though," John mused thoughtfully.

Finally, Sherlock smiled. "But for the better." He concluded.

* * *

**A/N: I considered having John flush the coke but I don't think anyone would want their water contaminated with cocaine. So INTO THE GARBAGE IT GOES! (yeah I know illegal blah blah blah, just go with it). **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


End file.
